


Crimson74

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Snowballing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die’s making a dirty video and an unexpected guest arrives as he’s doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson74

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crucifyregret](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=crucifyregret).



> Prompt[s]: PORN. Watching, recording for themselves, one jacking off, whatever! No better way to start this off than PORN!!  
> Comments: for crucifyregret for diexkyo_love challenge at livejournal.  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: " Schweinの椅子 " by Dir en grey

Die shifted on the hotel room bed, feeling a bit antsy to be doing such a thing as this right where he could very well get caught. But another part of him was very much excited by that very prospect, to the point that it overrode the rest of the fear. He had set up a camera on the dresser and turned it on, making sure that he was only visible from the waist down on the tiny screen, ensuring his face was out of this. God forbid he do something like that and kill the last shreds of his reputation with a full-blown porn video on the internet.

He settled on the bed, two pillows behind his back and his tattooed hand covered in a fingerless glove. No need to give himself away that way either. No… the lovely gentleman on the website he frequented had only wanted a simple jack-off video and that was all he was going to get, not a confession of who he was. He’d posted a few photos earlier in the month and had people lining up to compliment him in every imaginable way, even showing themselves in response.

His eyes flicked up to the camera, the little red light blinking away. A little smirk slipped onto his mouth as he groped over the front of his jeans, cupping his already-present erection and squeezing a little. Around thirty seconds of that and then he finally moved to pop the button of his pants open, sliding the zipper down and revealing a distinct lack of underwear. He pushed his shirt up his abdomen a bit and lifted his hips to slip his pants down to his upper thighs, entirely revealing his hardened length to the camera.

Letting out a long moan, he allowed his fingers to dance lightly up the length of it and then caress the head before slipping around the shaft and gripping himself tightly. “Fuck,” he hissed out, hips jerking in response as he started to move his hand over the rigid length of his dick. His gloved hand moved down to knead lightly at his balls.

Eventually he let himself go and shifted to his knees. “You want more?” he asked in his very best sexy voice. His hands moved to get his shirt up over his head, tossing it aside on the bed. Then the same with his pants, sliding them down long legs and then kicking them completely off, giving the camera a nice view of his ass in the meantime. He plopped back down on the bed, closer to the camera this time and grabbed his dick with his gloved hand, starting to jerk off rather frantically, knowing he really could get caught at any second and desperately wanting to finish.

One hand slipped behind him, supporting him on the bed as he started to thrust into his own hand, grunting with the effort of it. His head tilted back, his long lean body stretching into the whole act, a pleased cry issuing into the otherwise quiet air of the room.

The sound of the electronic door lock being opened forced him to freeze, actual fear washing over him. He knew someone was rooming with him, but he had no idea which one of his bandmates. “Shit!” he spat out, making a snap decision of what to hide and diving for the camera, fumbling with it and then quickly turning it off and shoving it under a pile of his stuff on the dresser.

The door clicked closed and Die bowed his head enough to let his hair cover his face, expecting either a good shriek or a lengthy berating depending on whether he’d gotten Shinya or Kaoru as a roommate. Toshiya didn’t room with anyone anymore unless it was Shinya, claiming the rest disturbed his sleep, and Kyo always got a room to himself. He waited on it, frozen to the spot, knowing it was real obvious that he’d been jacking off with the bed a mess and his erection hanging out for the world to see.

When nothing was said at all, he finally ventured a look up, confusion written across his features. Kyo was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and an amused look on his face. When Die looked at him, Kyo smirked and then gestured at his lower half. “Didn’t quite get to finish there?”

Die’s cheeks flushed brightly and he finally got some sense back into his head, dropping onto the bed and shoving one of his pillows over his dick. He just cleared his throat in response to the question, not really replying.

“Mmm… not much of a talker, I see.” Kyo reached behind him and flipped the master lock on the door. His shoes were kicked off to the side and he came to stand in front of Die, his head tilted a bit as if in contemplation. “So… tell me… who were you expecting?”

“No one,” Die managed to croak out.

“Mmm… I don’t buy it. But… let’s focus on the issue… _at hand_.” He snorted a bit at his own joke and then reached down, plucking the pillow out of Die’s grasp and tossing it back with the others. The guitarist was still fully hard and Kyo didn’t waste any time with his proposition. “Good. You’re still aroused, so… you have two options. One, you finish this yourself… or two,” he leaned in close to Die’s ear, “tell me what you actually want and we’ll take it from there.”

Die was known as many things, but stupid wasn’t one of them. He knew when he was being come onto and when he wasn’t. His head jerked up and he stared at Kyo with a disbelieving look on his face. “Did you just proposition me?”

Kyo hooked a thumb into the waistband of his own pants, fingers splaying out over what was very obviously his own growing erection. “Maybe it thrills me that you’d do this where you could get caught.” His hand slid down, rubbing over his dick lightly as he leaned in toward Die. “Or maybe I already know all your secrets and it’s that part that turns me on to no end.” He pushed his hand inside his own track pants, grabbing his own dick and starting to jerk off, watching as Die’s eyes trailed down to watch what he was doing. “Maybe there’s a reason why I’m actually willing to room with someone tonight… and it just so happens to be you.”

Die swallowed thickly, his eyes on the point where Kyo’s hand disappeared into his pants, knowing well he was holding his dick on the other side of that material. He knew he wasn’t thinking clearly, his dick doing most of the thinking for him. But he couldn’t help but want to see how far the other was willing to go, even if this was some kind of elaborate joke. If he could just see Kyo’s dick, fully hard and out of his pants, then he’d be okay with having been caught… and possibly being ridiculed for it.

“You know… I’m pretty sure I asked you to tell me what you wanted.” Kyo’s voice still held that hint of amusement from earlier, his hand working his own dick into full arousal. “Just a few words for the world, Die.”

“Fair is fair. You’ve seen mine. Show me yours.” There… that could sound somehow like he was just taunting Kyo rather than actually trying to proposition him, just in case it was still a joke.

Kyo shrugged. “Okay.” He slipped his hand free and moved to take off his shirt, tossing it aside. And then his fingers moved to his hips, sliding under the material of his track pants and boxers, slowly pushing them down. The moment his dick sprang free of his pants, he murmured, “You know, your mouth would look awful good with it full of my dick.”

Die almost choked on air, staring at Kyo’s body as it was fully revealed to him, the vocalist stepping out of his pants and kicking them away. For a moment, he just took in what was revealed to him and then he took a blind leap of faith, reaching out and taking Kyo’s hips in his hands, pulling him closer. “I’ll do to you what you to do me.”

Kyo just nodded a little, one hand coming to rest on the top of Die’s head, pushing him down toward his dick. 

The guitarist didn’t even hesitate, leaning down enough to take the tip of Kyo’s cock into his mouth, tongue flicking over the head of it. He groaned a little as Kyo arched toward him, pushing a bit more of his dick into his mouth. He bobbed his head as best he could in the confined space, hand slipping to his own dick and curling around the length of it, starting to stroke it.

Kyo didn’t keep him there for long, growing impatient and finally pushing him back a little bit. He dropped to his knees and spread the guitarist’s legs, hands going to his hips to keep him in place as his mouth engulfed the other’s dick. His head bobbed, eyes on the other’s face as he worked, moaning a little for good effect.

Die reached down and pushed Kyo’s hair back from his face, watching him as he sucked at his dick. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth and shivered pleasantly as the other relaxed his throat and took him in as far as possible, nose buried in the short thatch of hair at the base of his cock. A few more moves like that and Die was done for, his hand pressing Kyo down on him long enough to get the first spurt of cum into his mouth before releasing him to pull back if he wanted to.

Kyo came up off Die’s dick, his hand immediately replacing his mouth, jerking him off. He pressed his lips to the head of Die’s cock, letting his cum spurt out against his lips as he spit the bit that had gotten into his mouth back on Die’s dick. When he was sure Die was empty, he slowly lifted his head, a single strand of cum and spit trailing from his lower lip to Die’s dick. His tongue darted out to lick it away once he was sure the guitarist had seen it and crawled back up his body. “Make me cum, Daisuke.”

Die let out a groan at Kyo’s actions, enjoying the lewdness of it all for what it was. He leaned back and gestured Kyo up on the bed. Once the vocalist had settled beside him, he reached to press his hip down with one hand, rolling him onto his back and then starting to work his way down his chest, nipping at one pert nipple before he moved all the way to the other’s dick. He slipped his mouth over Kyo’s length, tongue lavishing the shaft in attention before he actually started to suck him. 

The vocalist’s head fell back, his small body arching up toward Die despite the other’s efforts in keeping him where he was. “Yeah… oh yeah… oh fuck… suck me, baby. Use that gorgeous mouth for what it was given to you for.”

One delicate eyebrow arched at the words, but Die kept working, amused by the other’s vocalizations toward him. He let out a soft hum, watching Kyo’s face contort in bliss. Smirking, he did it again, one hand sliding down to fondle Kyo’s balls while he sucked him, one finger slipping back over his taint, finding a small metal ring there. He groaned at that, not having been expecting such a thing and lightly flicked it, causing Kyo to jerk and reach for his hair, a loud moan leaving his mouth.

Die moved faster, taking the ring between thumb and forefinger and ever so gently tugging with each downward plunge he made on the other’s dick. It wasn’t very long before Kyo let out a strangled sort of sound and the taste of his cum flooded Die’s mouth. The guitarist kept his head down on the other’s dick as he came, letting him fill his mouth until he was done and then came up off him, moving to grab Kyo’s hair, holding him in place as he kissed him in a rather forceful manner. His tongue slipped into Kyo’s mouth, pushing some of his cum with it, the blonde making an uncomfortable sound as Die shared the sticky mess with him.

Pulling away, Die swallowed the rest and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, smirking a bit. “So… which was it? Coincidence or on purpose?”

Kyo stared at him for a long moment, trying to comprehend what the other was saying. Then he smirked, pushing himself up from the bed and heading toward the bathroom. He paused at the door, glancing back at Die. “Well… let’s just say… I’m looking forward to the video _Crimson74_.” He winked and slipped into the bathroom, locking the door behind himself.

Die sat on the edge of the bed, his mouth hanging open, a pure look of shock on his face and his heart racing. After a moment, he just shook his head and muttered, “Asshole,” to the closed door.

**The End**


End file.
